


More Domestic Enjoltaire Sadness

by CourfeyROCKS



Category: les mis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourfeyROCKS/pseuds/CourfeyROCKS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras is heartbroken since the revolution failed, and he's freaking out. Grantaire does his best to make sure he's okay, even though he's also upset over loss of their friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Domestic Enjoltaire Sadness

Enjolras sat next to Grantaire on their bed and was sobbing terribly; the rebellion had not gone exactly as planned. In fact it went the exact opposite way. Everyone had been killed, however Grantaire had forced Enjolras to hide with him, and they ended up living through the rebellion. However, it didn’t mean anything to him anymore. His comrades were dead, and there was nothing he could do about it. Grantaire wrapped his arms around him, doing his best to comfort him. He dared not cry, he wanted everything to be about his companion at this point. He had begun this rebellion, so he would need all the love in the world right now. 

 

Enjolras’ leaned his head onto Grantaire’s shoulder, clinging onto him hysterically.

“Grantaire,” he lamented, “they’re all gone.” His voice shook. It no longer held the power it once had. Now it was frail and small, as if it belonged to someone much younger. “What was it I did wrong?” He questioned, grief filling his head.

“Shhh,” Grantaire soothed. “You didn’t do anything wrong. Things just didn’t go as planned, we underestimated. It happens.” 

“This cost everyone their lives, this shouldn’t have happened!” He yelled.

“Enjolras, take a deep breath. Not all of us are dead. I’m going to stay right here with you until you feel better again.” Grantaire lightly kissed his head. “I know it hurts, but have faith. Everything-”

“Do you not understand the severity of what has just happened?!” Enjolras sat straight up. “Simple words won’t do anything now! Nothing can save these-these men who gave their lives! They wasted their lives, they were taken to early from us. Our friends are dead Grantaire! We cowered away while our friends were being massacred! What kind of people are we?” Enjolras looked at him a way he never had before. He was full of mourning and rage and exasperation; every emotion was spat out and displayed in ever word he said. “I want to have faith Grantaire. I want to hope that a new day will come where we will be successful with out goals, but now? Now, I see no future at all. Our hopes mean nothing at this point.” 

“Don’t you talk like that.” Grantaire protested. “I know you’re sad right now-”

“Sad doesn’t even begin to describe it!” He yelled. “This is a sadness that will never end, do you even feel any remorse?!” Grantaire took Enjolras’ face in his hands.

“I do. I feel remorse for our friends, and I will miss them dearly. They made every day so much brighter. But what I don’t feel any regret over is forcing you into safety.” He smiled. “You mean everything to me Enjolras. I would do anything to see you safe.”

“Don’t you-!”

“Everything is over now. We can’t do anything about it anymore, so at this moment, let me just hold you.” Grantaire smiled and received no further protests from Enjolras. However he still cried for hours, and nothing could get him to stop. All Grantaire could do then was to hold him in a protective manner, loving on him and complimenting him as much as he could. He would say things like, “You did your best Enjolras.” or “You are the greatest thing that’s ever happened to me.” He kissed him anywhere Enjolras would allow him to, giving him the affection he desperately needed. 

 

Night had turned into morning, and Grantaire was still by Enjolras’ side, making sure he was okay. 

“Grantaire.” he whispered, his voice was raspy from sobbing for so long.

“Yes?”

“Do you love me?”

“Of course I do.” He played with Enjolras’ fingers, running his thumb over them gently.

“I love you too.” He was reclining on Grantaire’s shoulder, finally feeling calmer. Of course his grief would never fully leave him, but he felt a little better knowing the person he loved was still living.

“I’m glad to hear it.” Enjolras nodded to him, and sat more upright so that he was face to face with him. 

“I really do love you.” He mumbled; Enjolras leaned towards him and touched Grantaire’s forehead with his. “More than you know.”


End file.
